Retroreflecting devices provide the ability to reflect light back toward the light source. Retroreflecting devices may be utilized in a variety of applications where it is desirable to transmit and subsequently return a beam of light. The properties of retroreflecting devices may facilitate substantial latitude with respect to the alignment of the retroreflecting device and the angle of approach of the incident beam, which may facilitate and/or simplify alignment of a retroreflecting device and the related incident beam. Retroreflecting devices may be a corner cube mirror or may be a plurality of corner cube mirrors combined as a retroreflecting unit. Assembling corner cube mirrors from multiple components may require accurate and precise alignment, with respect to the angle at which the components relate. The method of attaching the components of corner cube mirrors to one another may also be important, as some methods of attachment may alter the alignment of the components during or after the attachment process.